


Strange Supernatural Experiences

by UnOriginal_Paste



Series: Katsuki's House Of The Supernatural [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drama, Ghost Hunter Jean-Jacques Leroy, Ghost Hunter Katsuki Yuuri, Ghost Hunter Mila Babicheva, Ghost Hunter Phichit Chulanont, Ghost Hunter au?, Ghost Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Mystery Gang, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Phasmophobia inspired, Post Series, Post-Canon, There will be some character deaths, Victor is dead but his death wont be shown, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnOriginal_Paste/pseuds/UnOriginal_Paste
Summary: Katsuki's Supernatural Corp. (KSC) is a infamous coporation that hunts down haunted locations that are found unsolved by neither scientists or any other people to find out to which has caused this.Katsuki Yuuri, the infamous ghost hunter was sent to a mission to solve the mystery of the Nikiforov Household and to solve the ghost that is haunting the household, with other 3 experienced ghost hunters as well.However, this ghost was rather different than the other ghosts they have encountered and have given them a hard time. What are the mysteries deep into this puzzle?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Katsuki's House Of The Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087619
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Strange Supernatural Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly I was just watching Phasmophobia videos as I got inspired by this, to which my extent I got very curious and loved the game to which I want to even buy it despite I have no money at all.
> 
> I'll make this as a series as well, probably with a prequel or a sequel and the whole point lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not a professional ghost hunter as some of the ghosts that would be described would be very sloppy and some would be incorrect. I had tried to make research and to be able to understand the description of these ghosts that I have chosen. Another warning, these stories and the lines I am making are NOT real, and they do NOT come from a real life story or an experience.

* * *

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**There will be explicit descriptions of gore and body horror.**

**I did not mention this or place this as a tag, as this is mature work.**

**If you are sensitive to these topics, please do not read and do not continue further on.**

**These topics will also come as unexpected, they are not written in neither underlined, italic, or bolded.**

* * *

* * *

Another Ghost Investigation was called, as Yuuri sighs and straightens his glasses and looks around the room, very empty as the lights would be so bright that they shine the whole room which makes his eyes bleed, sorting out the paperwork and sighing.

His name was very well known for hunting ghosts around haunted places and the types, his older sister; Katsuki Mari was the current founder of the corporation ever since she started her very first mission to hunt down ghosts in the towns to where people had once lived many years ago. Both his mother and father were stll working on the onsen in Hasetsu, his hometown in Japan. As they were both proud with the work and the amount of money that they have gotten for so many years, as they are still supportive about this whole operation that they did not expect to become popular.

Footsteps of heels can be heard coming closer to the empty large room, as the door opens and Yuuri takes a peek. Straightening his slicked back hair and his shiny blue rimmed glasses, sipping on his coffee inside a white mug with a picture of his adored poodle and him as a child on it which he cherishes a lot.

He can see a tall woman with curves and looking down at him, glaring at him a little as she huffs and flicks back her long brown hair and placing down the files and more paperwork and taking out the pen clipped to her right pocket.

"Where are the others" she asks, opening a file which looks like it is written in Russian, and looking at Yuuri while she writes whatever she is writing with her elegant black and golden rimmed fountain pen.

"Phichit said that he has gone into some traffic, as the others are currently arriving the building." Yuuri stares at the files that the woman is currently writing on as she sighs and looks at the clock. "They are rather 10 minutes late, If they do not arrive later than 10:30 then we shall start without them." The woman's tag was also placed at the other side of her clothing, clipped onto the gray fabric of her breast which spells out "MINAKO". Yuuri sighs and leans back to look at the ceiling in nothing but boredom in his wonderfully organized business suit.

After a few minutes later, the gang would start arriving. With normal business clothes and sitting down on the chairs that are available. The woman who's name is Minako, would sigh and now flick her pen and slam the files gently to the wooden shiny table, looking at all 4 of them.

Minako Okukawa, was once a ghost hunter but sooner retired due to the amount of trauma that she has experienced with her crew as one was supposedly reported "dead" and that they had just fell onto the floor coldly without a single drop of blood but nothing just eyes rolled at the back of their head and pale as a thin white sheet of paper. Now she is currently an assistant at the corporation and deals with the reports about paranormal activity sent to them in the headquarters and reading them.

Minako would clear her throat and look at the 4 that are sitting in front of her.

"Now, there is another report about the case of the Nikiforov Household" she'd explain, opening the files and the stacks of paper and giving them out to the people. Yuuri would gently drop the mug onto the dark furnished wooden table and read the paper along with Minako also explaining the case. "The land owner, or known to be the housekeeper; Yakov Feltsman, claimed to have seen some Paranormal activity for the past few weeks along with a 16 year old boy by the name of Yuri Plisetsky."

Yuuri flicked his glasses and squinted at the text, to see a picture of a beautiful white manor in a wonderful shot. With a large garden and a entrance, and a very nicely polished white mansion that came from the Victorian Era which he would suppose. However, the Nikiforov Household was rather well known for the hauntings and the reports that they have gotten about it. Yuuri only remembered the terrified faces of the other ghost hunters who have once worked with the corporation but has left due to trauma and the sake of their health which Yuuri cannot be able to blame them for and to understand, it takes a lot of courage to be able to face paranormal activity. Especially with some locations that have been reported so many times about it being haunted, they are the most dangerous ones to uncover which professionals and experts only have the ability to do so and investigate as much as they want.

"As stated here below with some backstory, The Nikiforov Household was once taken and lived by the Nikiforov family. An infamous member of that family would be Victor Nikiforov, who was known to be an infamous ice skater and was known to break many records of the ice skating history."

Yuuri would shiver at that thought and clear his throat. He has rather admired Victor Nikiforov many years ago before he started his paranormal ghost investigations. Rather a big fan and cherished him as an idol, back then he had loved to ice skate and has dreamed to compete and to reach his level one day. However for his fate, Victor Nikiforov 3 days later after his 5th win for gold at the championships, was found dead laying down on his king sized bed, with a broken window and a bloody fingerprint on the windows and the wall that the front of the bed was facing on with bloody handprints which both were claimed to be murder and that someone has broken into his home and stabbed him to death. With his stab wounds everywhere on his chest and stomach, and his mouth was covered by a white fabric which was claimed to be his robe.

Yuuri was devastated when he found out that his idol was dead as he stopped his ice skating dreams and fell into a deep depression that neither both of his childhood friends; Yuuko and Nishigori, can be able to help him with in Hasetsu. Later on he found himself very curious about Katsuki Mari and her ghost hunting activities that at such a young age, he'd always study about a range to mythologies, legends, lores, and ghosts that cover these topics. Which have brought him to where he is now standing today.

"I'm pretty sure you all know the devastating fate that Victor Nikiforov has suffered with. As we are also given information about the hauntings and the experiences that the people who live in this household have received." Minako would pass out more paperwork that they would look at, seeing a picture of a boy with a long decent blonde hair that has reached his shoulders, green emerald eyes that shined even from the picture, and pale white smooth creamy skin. With the name written in bold at the top "Yuri Plisetsky"

"This boy was also interviewed and reported to the headquarters. Stating in the paper that he has heard strange growls and cries of a grown man, and sometimes he'd feel himself twitch at all occasions at night. His light would rather turn on and off when he tried to sleep, and hear creaking footsteps and the windows opening most of the time by itself. He was shaken up to the point he had requested to move to his grandfather's home immediately, which he is now currently staying." Minako crosses her arms and looks through another report of Yakov Feltsman. "Yakov Feltsman was also the current houselord who tends to clean the place and furnish it. He writes down that he tends to see a male walking through the walls in the hallways and sometimes the piano playing by itself. According to him, when he has tried to call someone in to investigate, they claim that they hear growling and movement by it's own in Victor Nikiforov's large bedroom. Confirming my suspicions that this ghost is Victor Nikiforov, and is haunting the place and to whoever comes and intrudes his house."

Despite them hunting very infamous areas that are known to be haunted. Yuuri gulps and sighs, looking at the picture of Victor Nikiforov with his long bright silver hair, blue eyes that shined like the ocean despite the blurry imagine of the picture, and along with his pale white skin. Yuuri knows Nikiforov as once his idol ever since he had his love for skating. He felt his heart beat suddenly rapidly increase, making him look around in a dizzy manner as Phichit would look very concerned for him.

"Are you alright?" Phichit would ask, looking at him concerned. Yuuri looks at him and chuckles, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the amount of coffee that I drank was really overwhelming at some point." Excusing himself, he straightens his tie and focuses back on Minako.

Phichit Chulanont. Not a very well known ghost hunter but is quite talented and experienced to which Yuuri believes. He tends to face the ghost without a single hesitation to even bother to look back which Yuuri found very concerning and quite impressed. Both of them grew up as roommates back in Detroit when Yuuri was struggling for the sake of his education back then with college and his student loans with his old coach, Celestino Cialdini. Phichit had also loved to ghost hunt like Mari did, which she accepted him to the corporation as they have been hunting for mysteries a very long time.

"Alright then. Take care of yourself Yuuri, okay?" Phichit clicks the tip of his pen repeatedly. "You've been working yourself too hard about these things, not only you care about the sake of people not losing their sanity and would end up dying. But you also have to take care of yourself. Back then, you pressured yourself so much that even your parents got worried when they tried to get in contact with you."

Yuuri looks at Phichit as he looks back at the papers, maybe Phichit was right and that he needed a break. His sleep schedule was alongside pretty messed up now, and because of the work piling in and the amount of reports probably he would need a longer break from this and catch up with his sleeping schedule before starting to make investigations once more.

As the meeting continues for several hours. Yuuri takes down notes about the Nikiforov Household and reads off the types of ghosts that can be included in that household. There is a possibility that there will more than one ghost since the manor has existed for quite some time now and many of the Nikiforov descendants and ancestors had lived there and passed them on and on for so many years.

Yuuri blinks and wipes the lenses of his glasses and places them back on, looking at the ticking clock that filled the silent large blinding room. He closes his journal and taps the wooden table in nothing but curiosity and boredom.

* * *

_Nothing but black would fill Yuuri's senses, standing there with his normal sleeping clothes. Nothing but baggy pants and a white shirt, looking forward as he looks around at the dark room. Taking a step and another step, he feels like he hasn't accomplished anything by walking at all. Blinking and shaking his head back and forth._

_Then, the darkness around him would start to whisper around him. Making his eyes widen and to look around suddenly, seeing many eyes surrounding him and glaring at him like lasers. The whispering would become even more louder and much more incoherent, grabbing his head he'd sit down and shut his eyes tightly. Trying to let go of the voices that he keeps hearing as they rather would break his ears from how loud they started to get and echo all over._

_Clenching his teeth, Yuuri's hand would tighten into a fist, shaking his head and trying to make the voices stop._

_Until finally, they start to fade away. As nothing can be heard but just the faint sound of the breeze that touches his skin, feeling it as he shivers and slightly opens his eyes._

_He looks to see a large room, with a large king sized bed, wonderfully organized and a balcony with a wonderfully designed door and the blue laced curtains blowing from the wind. He does not recognize this room as he stands up and looks around. Yuuri sees a familiar small frame that just stands there on the empty drawer as he comes closer and grabs the picture gently with both of his hands and squints._

_The picture has a boy that looks like he's by his teens, holding a small little poodle that looks a lot like his Vicchan, his dog that once passed away years ago. Saddening at that thought, he rubs his eyes just to see the picture torn apart, the face covered with blood and a large bloody letter that says "HELP ME"_

_Yuuri's eyes would widen as he'd look around to see blood and everything torn apart, the wonderful king sized bed would be full of blood and the white blanket now wrinkled with bloody handprints around the walls and a knife on the ground right next to where Yuuri is standing barefoot. Gasping as he falls on this bottom and breathing heavily, his eyes scrambling everywhere and widened, looking around in fear._

_Yuuri then suddenly hears crying, looking at where the sound is. He sees a male on the corner, sobbing and crying. With a familiar tint of silver white long hair and looking at him with a ripped white cloth stuffed and tied in his mouth. With red eyes like the red blood moon. Yuuri crawls away in fear as he feels his vision suddenly shake and the place around him would slowly turn black. The pale male would stand up, Yuuri would see his broad well toned chest full of nothing but deep gashes and stabs that looked like the weapons of daggers and knives that have been used, and his wrists were chained with red that looked like he has been tightly tied up._

_" **Yuuri.** "_

_Yuuri would feel behind him that he has landed onto someone's hard chest, slowly looking to see the male standing in front of him. Slightly, or rather taller than him and looking down at him. He remembers the face, the handsome face that he has once used to admire when he was a kid. The legend of the ice, with elegance and pure satisfactory that he performs and wins gold._

_How that one day he has always wanted to compete and to stay at his level, just before those days before he had been into a tragic fate that curved everyone but also Yuuri's inspiration and his whole life. Devoted to one man._

_Yuuri was scared, he can feel his vision nearly turning black as the only thing that remains from the darkness is both him and the taller pale male with eyes of crimson. Suddenly, everything stops._

_Preparing for his doom, Yuuri closes his eyes tightly and whimpers. Hoping that all of this would end._

" _ **Yuuri.**_ _" He'd hear again, as he feels a cold soft hand touch his cheek, hesitantly. He opens his eyes and gasps to see the male's eyes blue as the ocean. With emotions pouring all over his eyes, and sadly looking at him with his familiar cold frown that he had once, or twice. Saw in the interviews and televisions. To how he stole Yuuri's heart back then, and everything from him._

_They'd stay like that for a while, the cold hand slowly rubbing his cheek, and a curtain of silver platinum long hair and sadly looking at Yuuri. Looking like he is silently asking for help, and with many emotions swirling in those eyes that Yuuri can't be able to even read very quick. Suddenly he can feel the hand shove him by the shoulders and to the white wall that was full of eyes staring at him as the whispers would become louder from before. His eyes widening as he would gasp and look around._

_Yuuri would feel trapped, as he'd squirm and struggle with all his might, the stinging feel of tears in his eyes as he feels the familiar hand grab tightly at his chin and to force him to look up and make eye contact with the silver haired male._

_Suddenly, the white cloth wrapped around his jaw and mouth falls off, revealing a very disturbing picture of his jaw sliced open that it also revealed the sides of his teeth and his eyes turning black, with bright white pupils as he shrieks loudly at Yuuri._

_His whole jaw would fall off with a graphic display of blood, along Yuuri would feel that he is freezing as he looks at his hand suddenly turned into ice as it breaks in front of him, with blood soaring and looking back at the now faceless silver haired male that he has once adored. Only his muscles as he is skinless, silver hair flying everywhere and attacking his neck and tightly choking him. Making him gasp for air and try to struggle._

_Now the pale male now looks at him one more time, the last thing that he sees before his whole vision turns black was a loud shriek and a cry._

* * *

Yuuri would gasp, and immediately sit up to see that he is in his own dark room breathing heavily.Touching his chest gently to feel his heart rapidly beating. He'd feel himself shiver and quickly look at his hand but it isn't freezed or neither chopped off. He can feel the tears still in is eyes which he dries off with his white shirt, looking around once more and falling back to his large bed and sighing.

While his heartbeat would calm down, he looks to the clock to see that it is 3 in the morning, as he groans and checks his phone to see no messages and notifications, as he lays back and bouncing slightly from the impact of the large cushioned bed.

' _It was all a dream._ ' Yuuri sighed as he stands up and stretches his back which creates a loud crack which he groans. His feet slipping on the blue slippers as he taps the counter right next to his bed, and wearing them to look at the bright full moon that shines in front of him. Shaking his head and ruffling his hair, he walks tiredly to the dark hallways looking for the light switch while recklessly and gently slapping the wall like he is desperate to find something in the dark.

Feeling the light switch he swiftly pulls the small little switch down, but realizes that there was no light coming from the small little light bulbs on top of his ceiling. 

_'Another Power Outage?'_ Yuuri thought, blinking as he suddenly hears a soft tune downstairs. Making him suddenly feel awake and look at the hallways to hear the tune. The moonlight was radiating from the end of the hallways as he sees a cabinet and opens each drawer and finds a flashlight from the messy pool of items in that drawer and shuts it. Shaking the flashlight he turns it on as it radiates a bright light from the dark corridor.

Yuuri squints as his eyebrows furrow, gentle taps of footsteps would echo and he feels that he has stepped on something and looked at the floor to see a crumbled piece of paper as he picks it up and examines it. 

_'Is there someone at my house?'_ Yuuri thought, shutting off his flashlight he takes a small peek at the wall and gets surprised by the moonlight making him squint and look back at the darkness. Rubbing his eyes he places his glasses back on and walks out downstairs to the living room. Only hearing nothing but silence.

 _'I think I'm just hearing things now.'_ Yuuri thinks as he suddenly hears the tune again. Hearing it loud and clear as it feels like a siren's melody, a call, to lure it's victim to it's own doom. 

Suddenly, the curtains would start shutting. Blocking the moonlight that was invading the windows to bring light. Yuuri looks around panicking and tries to turn on his flashlight from the darkness. But there was no light coming out from it, clicking on the button as much as he can and trying to memorize everything in his house, he can feel his heartbeat suddenly quicken as his breath would become sharper and faster in a panicked manner. The tune would slowly fade away as Yuuri has now the ability to turn on the flashlight and enabling the bright light. Looking around, back and forth sharply from his surroundings. Yuuri walks around his living room and through the dining room. Opening the curtains to bring back the moonlight as he sighs and turns off his flashlight and places it down on the wonderully polished table covered with blue laced fabric. 

Until he suddenly hears the tune again making him alarmed and look up. Hearing the sound in his kitchen as he sees a figure from the distance.

Squinting he sees a tall male, somehow transparent and glowing, what it's wearing is neither ripped or just torn apart. Familiar as he seems Yuuri realizes as soon as he comes closer to the male the other would stop singing and just stand there. Making Yuuri panic and take a step back.

The figure slowly looks back, a curtain of silver hair would drift as he only sees the mouth. With the other side sliced that revealed it's jaw from the other side of it's head. Yuuri feels his heartbeat quicken and his breaths become more sharper. Suddenly seeing white mist form whenever he exhales loudly, twitching and shivering from the cold a little bit but his whole body was paralyzed and filled with nothing but fear.

However, Yuuri does not catch the eyes of the figure as it fades away into dust particles on the air in front of him. As the figure was gone. Yuuri falls on a open seated chair and catches his breath. Wondering why his heartbeat and his breathing became faster and faster. Only hearing the clock ticking from a distance, Yuuri sits there paralyzed despite calming his breath down and heartbeat. Trying to process what he has seen.

* * *

Grabbing all the stuff that he needed, he sighs and looks at the bright screen of the pictures of all four of them and with a percentage of what looks like their sanity, and some lists to where they can be able to bring certain evidence that they have when they are done with the investigation.

"There's a spirit box over there Yuuri. If you need one." Mila reminds him as Yuuri nods and grabs the spirit box, looking at it's small rectangle screen at the bottom with some buttons as well. Bringing it over to his pocket and grabbing a book and a pencil and with many things.

"I wonder how much we are going to get once we find out this sucker once and for all." JJ sighs, stretching and yawning. Smirking at all three of them as Phichit grins. "This one is an important misson we need to do, Mr Feltsman has paid a lot for us to find out what ghost this is."

Yuuri sighs and looks at the report, seeing the face of Victor Nikiforov makes him frown even more and read off the certain tasks that they needed to do if they are done with the investigation. Minako has always told him that these objectives are important for them to write in the records, which he thinks that she isn't wrong at all. As they all prepare and Yuuri dusting off his uniform. They all nod to each other as a silent agreement as JJ would press the buttons to open the van. As they step foot on the concrete and looking at the dark atmosphere. The view that they saw was marvelous and quite frightening at the same time.

It was the front of the Nikiforov manor, with the gardens wonderfully blooming despite the moon's cresent glowing from the sky, the windows reflecting on the light as Yuuri sighs and walks to the opening of the manor, seeing a medieval like door. Grabbing the majestic designed doorknob and twisting it, creating a large echo as he slowly opens the door. JJ and Mila following in pursuit with him.

"Entering the building." Yuuri whispers onto his walkie talkie as he hears a simple agreement next, flicking on the flashlight connected to his vest at the top right of his chest and looking around the large room. It was quite polished must Yuuri say, grabbing the camera that he has and turning it on, looking for some evidence that he can be able to take a snap off and taking out his spirit box, turning it on as the screen would turn blue with numbers counting from 90-100.

Seeing Mila placing down the cameras for Phichit to have access to find some ghost orbs roaming around the large house, he goes to the dining table and looking around for anything suspicious but sees nothing and internally sheers in disappointment.

"Give us a sign." Yuuri says to the spirit box. It stops for a few moments, but sooner or later met with nothing detected on the screen as he sighs and looks around the entire room.

"Hey Yuuri." He can hear JJ as he swiftly turns around to see JJ waving, pointing at something. "I found something that may be counted for evidence."

As Yuuri follows JJ, he sees that they are around a hallway and to a some kind of room which Yuuri predicts to be a simple guest room. Looking around he sees a bone at the couch, raising his eyebrows and looking at JJ and through the room.

"How odd. How did this bone get here?" Yuuri asks as he takes a picture of the bone, and checks if he got the correct picture and nods.

"Don't know, probably they stole a small little dinosaur bone from the t-rex structure in the museums somewhere."

"Oh quit it." Yuuri snorts as JJ laughs, walking back to the living room. Leaving Yuuri all by himself and alone.

Walking to the hallways he gently opens the door to stare at awe. Seeing many golden trophies and picture of his idol in the very old days when he used to skate, looking around in awe from the collections ranging from golden medals and golden trophies that are in order from the dates. From the 90s now through 2016. The 2017 aisle has nothing on it which he remembers and sighs in sheer disappointment and looking at the gallery of pictures with Victor Nikiforov ranging from once a teenager, smiling with his golden medal, blue flower crown and alongside red and blue bouquets of roses and to now him with his iconic outfit of stay close to me and with his hair tied into a bun and with the same pose but with a more handsome face and his cheekbones showing.

Switching his spirit box to his EMF, which is a grey device and has 5 like buttons on top, which signals if the ghost is near and it's activities. Turning it on beams a green light from the left as Yuuri raises it and walks around the room, leaving nothing but disappointment that it did not beam higher or neither make noise. Turning it off, he turns his spirit box back on and walks out. Turning on the lights for the hallways as it reveals a picture of Victor's parents and him when he was little.

" _Freezing Temperatures. Upstairs to the master bedroom._ " Yuuri hears on his walkie talkie as he snaps out of his daze and gently jogs upstairs. Seeing JJ waiting for him and walking to where Mila is, at the very other side of the room.

Somehow, Yuuri finds this room very familiar from this dreams, as he shrugs it off thinking that it is a simple coincidence as he puffs out a cloud of mist, shivering from the sudden cold in the room despite the manor isn't even hot at all.

"Yeah. This is where he is." JJ says as he looks at his Thermometer and clicks it off. "-6.7 Celcius, pretty cold for a normal master bedroom."

Yuuri would take out his journal and flip to the very last page of the whole book, writing down the first evidence and closing it gently and slipping it in his pocket. Looking at his spirit box and clearing his throat as more puffs of white mist can be seen.

"Give us a sign." Until suddenly, glass breaking can be heard as they all look up, looking around. "I'll check it out." Mila says as she exits the room and goes downstairs. Leaving only JJ and Yuuri in the room.

JJ drops a camera on the shelf facing the bed as he pats Yuuri's shoulder and walks out of the room. Leaving Yuuri in that bedroom shivering slightly from the cold.

As Yuuri goes to exit the room, he can hear a faint chant of his name. Making him suddenly look around to see nothing as he raises his eyebrows.

" _Yuuri, you have around 89% along with JJ. Mila has a stable sanity, once it reaches down it is best for you both to come out and i'll take charge._ " Phichit chirps on the walkie talkie as he sighs and looks around the upstairs of the whole manor. It was quite big from what Yuuri was used to. Of course they have investigated these kinds of homes. Isolated and afar from the city which makes it much more exciting and bone chilling. 

Opening a door, he finds out that he ended up in a master bathroom, most likely just across the master bedroom. Scanning through the large room he sees two sinks. Empty, as he uses a plug for the sink and fills one with fresh clear water and turning on his EMF. To his disappointment again, it did not pick up anything and now switching back to the spirit box.

"Victor Nikiforov, Are you here?" Yuuri would shiver just saying his name. Even though he has supported and longed for him, he is still intimidated by his idol despite him already being deceased, suddenly remembering about Vicchan and him in the news he shakes it off and slicks back his hair and frustration and fixes his glasses. Dropping a camera in the bathroom as he walks out and opens the remaining rooms to find out more large bedrooms but with alongside no success of finding anything suspicious and walks back to the master bedroom. Remembering to drop the book, he takes out a book and a pencil clipped onto the middle and opening it. Placing it on the carpeted floor gently and standing back up.

However, he wasn't aware of two wide blue eyes staring at him, feeling something at the back of his head he scratches it and looks back to see nothing. The blue eyes have faded away as he obliviously looks around.

Another glass break would be heard, as Yuuri looks around the room to see that a vase with some beautiful flowers and the dirt has fallen and dirtying the white carpeted floor.

Taking a picture of the incident, he hears his walkie talkie going wild with JJ and Mila, clicking on it as he responds. " _Don't worry, the vase has fallen from the shelf in the master bedroom, predictably would be the wind._ " As he leaves it alone strapped onto his vest and walks downstairs to meet up with the others who are just lost as he is.

"This one is a hard one." JJ scratches his head, looking at the thermometer in his hand. "No fingerprints either." Mila stuffs the UV flashlight in her vest and looks around sighing with her hands on her hips. "The only evidence we have is Freezing Temperatures, around the master bedroom is probably where we would need to check. Anything Phichit?"

" _I haven't found any orbs just yet, looking through the cameras._ " Phichit replies back on the walkie talkie as all three of them start to go upstairs and back to investigating more of the area. But Yuuri suddenly feels very unsure about this. He can see that this place is familiar, and he remembers that face that had once tormented him to following when he was just a child. Haunting him like a disease.

Yuuri feels those lasers at the back of his head again and looks around once more, with his light flickering slightly and scratching the back of his head and shaking the flashlight. Would be flickering more as it stops and radiates light through the tool.

" _I found an orb flying around the Master Bedroom. Looks like the living legend is sleeping on his bed._ " Yuuri can feel the smugness radiating from Phichit's voice in the Walkie talkie as he snorts and goes to the bathroom to meet JJ and dirty water on the sink that he had once filled, instead of it's clear color it's replaced with brown transparent, looking very disgusting to even drink.

"That's the evidence we need I'm guessing." JJ would stare at the sink as Yuuri would take a picture of it with his camera that flashes light for a few seconds and sighs. "I believe that's the last task that we needed to finish, the last thing we need to find is the type of ghost this is." Yuuri opens his journal and crosses out the tasks that they have done that are listed down, as Yuuri walks out of the bathroom and through the bedroom with JJ trailing behind him. Meeting Mila as she waves at them and looks at the book.

"Looks like he hasn't written on the book." Mila sighs and shouts "Victor Nikiforov! Write down something in this book for us!" But with no answer but the clock ticking.

Yuuri turns on his spirit box and goes to the center of the room and looks around. 

"Where are you?"

" _ **Behind.**_ "

More glass shattering would be heard, as their flashlights would start flickering intensely. The curtains closing and all three of them laying down to dodge the impact of the objects somehow falling on the floor in the room, most likely everywhere in the house. The flickering wont stop until Yuuri opens his eyes to see the same figure that he has once saw from his dreams, and one from where he heard the humming in his kitchen. The same person he admired, the same peson who might have haunted him at those nights.

The bright blue eyes that stared at him looked like they were asking for help, neither filled with love or sadness. There was so much emotion that Yuuri couldn't read them all at the same time. He looks at Mila and JJ who's eyes are tightly shut and curled up from the impacts and the objects flying everywhere. 

Yuuri would try to crawl to them to help them but suddenly, he feels a cold familiar hand tightly clench the cheeks of his face and force him to look up, with wide eyes he sees the male darkly frown at him. Directly looking into his eyes and suddenly coming closer to his view. Suddenly, he sees something shining from his pockets as he reaches it to find a crucifix but suddenly the figure would let go of his face and pin him down on the floor with such strength. The item falls off of his grasp as it falls on the carpeted floor, struggling to grasp the item he finally reaches it and looks up to to the male and throws the crucifix at him. Making the transparent figure disappear as the crucifix somehow falls on the floor harmless and nothing happened.

The whole rucus would stop as JJ and Mila look at Yuuri's state and immediately jump into action to assist him and to exit the house since they had everything that they needed and to finally stop covering themselves on the ground.

Yuuri would stand up as he'd hear chants in his head and his breathing tense up and his heartbeat increasing and trying to catch his breath as Mila and JJ are there behind him.

The walkie talkie would go wild, suffering with loud static and Phichit's voice struggling to communicate as it keeps getting interrupted and corrupted by the static until Yuuri adjusts it and shakes it. 

_"Can you all hear me?!"_ Phichit would shout from the other line. Instead of Yuuri trying to answer Mila grabs it from him and clicks the button. "Yes Phichit we can hear you. Yuuri is currently in critical condition. Trying to catch his breath." JJ would be patting Yuuri's back and telling him to breathe, looking at Mila he panically looks around and sees the book move from the floor.

_"Yuuri currently has a dangerously low sanity rate, along with you two as well. You both must get him out as fast as you can before it would start hunting again."_

Yuuri would collect himself and look at the crucifix and grab it with shaky hands, his heartbeat still rapidly beating despite him having his breath finally collected. With JJ and Mila assistsing him outside, it seemed that it was rather dark inside of the building due to the ghost obliterating the lights and making it impossible to be able to fix them with a fuse box.

As both JJ and Mila open the front doors, despite the glass all over the floors both Mila and JJ exit the building. 

And right when Yuuri can be able to exit. The door immediately shuts as Yuuri would tense and would sharply look around as he'd see the same figure looking at him with saddened eyes in the dark and drifting to him. Yuuri would hear the bangs and shouts of JJ and Mila, trying to break down the door with more incoherent shouting. 

Seeing the backyard exit Yuuri would look back to see his idol walking to him, the one who he saw in his dreams, the graphic images of his idol dead in his own bed. Yuuri would run to the double door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge to open as he'd try to kick it open as it still wouldn't budge.

"No.. No Please.." Yuuri would cry out and look behind, to see the male in front of him making him slide and sit down with wide eyes, his eyes widened and his breath and heartbeat quickening. 

Preparing for his end, he shuts his eyes tightly. But he doesn't seem to be out of it.

The only thing he'd feel is the hand gently caressing his other hand and his face, observing him with what he sees his awe. Yuuri opens his eyes to see _him_. Without the injuries and the gashes all over his body, it's the Victor that he knows. With long hair and caressing his face with nothing but admiration and love in his eyes. Yuuri would still see the glint of his crucifix at this pocket. Still scared out of his life, but his idol right there in front of him. Along with the chants of many voices in his head saying incoherent things, as he still looks at Victor dazed.

Until he hears JJ and Mila shouting more clearly now, with the door somehow open and looking at Victor. Who looks back at them and turns off both their flashlights as the curtains would close to block the moonlight, only the doors since it has been breakened down as Victor stands up and shrieks loudly that they had to cover their ears. 

Yuuri would look at Victor to see him charging at them. But Yuuri grabs the crucifix from his pocket and throws it at JJ and Mila, making JJ flinch and look at the crucifix and grab it as fast as possible and shine it at the ghost. 

Suddenly, the crucifix was gone from JJ's hand and everything was now normal as Yuuri would run outside with Mila and JJ. The chants now disappearing from his head as Phichit would help them in the van as the engine would start and Phichit would start driving away. 

Yuuri would breathe heavily, leaning at the wall while sitting down on the seat as he'd look around on the windows and feeling his sanity go back to normal and sighing loudly, seeing the night and the cresent staring down at him. 

"Are you feeling alright now?" Phichit would look at him concerned as Yuuri would chuckle a little and look at him and slightly nod, sighing and looking back at the stars twinkling in the sky. Despite him hearing screams, groans, and banging at the side of his head, he lets those go as he smiles that they are back at the road, safe and unharmed.

**_"Don't Leave me!"_ **

* * *

* * *

**FIN?**

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This work originally belongs to Archive of our own and made by me. If this was found on another website it was stolen.


End file.
